Talk:Have a Sadderz Valentines Day/Transcript/@comment-3969350-20140214210440
You just ruined my Valentine's Day! Oksana: "I DID NOT!!!!!!!!!" Reicheru: "And mine, this is s***. you're s***. Staff from Gadadhara Bobbalu School are s***, Unstoppable Missy Floorz is s***, and everything about you, your husband, and Gadadhara, and his school is s***." Sophie: "Oksana, you lied. You did ruin my Valentine's Day by showing me a horrendous episode of your show!" 10 minutes later Tellyznphonezfor: "FROM ZIS DAY FORWARD, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT UNSTOPPABLE MISSY FLOORZ, ZENERGY WILL BE CAUGHT IF YOU DOES SOPHIE, ZIS GOES FOR REICHERU ASWELL!! AND ZATOKO!! AND TOSHIO!! ZEY MUST ZPEAK ZENGLISH!!! SHUT ZE F*** UP!!!" Reicheru: "NO! YOU SHUT THE F*** UP!" of the Another counterparts appear Marilou: "Something's happening that is really terrible!" Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: Leave them alone!) sees a multi-barrel gun and a water gun on the ground Marilou: "WUZZLE UP!" creates an orb of magic and mixes the two weapons together to form a weapon that is part multi-barrel gun, part water gun jumps into the air and fires rapid blasts of water from each tube in the barrel gun at Tellyznphonezfor, eventually soaking him 1 hour later is locked up in a cage hanging from the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel's highest floor's ceiling by Tellyznphonezfor Reicheru rescues Marilou from the cage and vanishes without a trace two return to where their normal counterparts are Another Reicheru: "あなたは、(bleep)の楽しみを蔡英じゃないんだ！" (Translation: You're no f***ing fun!) Toshio: "" (Translation: Alright, we are done, we are done with your excuses, I'M GONNA KICK, YOUR A**, LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, SHA-KO, WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?!) Shako appears Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: SHAKO!) Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!" gets out his katana Toshio: "" (Translation: YOU MADE THE MOST FATAL MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE, MR. DUMBA**! I HOPE YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT KATANA COMBAT!) pounds Tellyznphonezfor to the ground and attempts to stab him with his katana Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: Do it!) Shako appears Sakura Shako: "" (Translation: What's going on?) Toshio: "" (Translation: He's the dishonorable one, so I'm teaching him a lesson about honority in our family line) Reicheru: "Toshio! beat him, oh f*** yeah!" Tellynzphonezfor: "ZELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY ZE CHINESE FIRST GRADER!" Toshio: "" (Translation: I will f***ing kill you, do you hear me, I will rip off your organs and staple them to your f***ing forehead, I AM JAPANESE, MY NAME IS TOSHIO, DO I LOOK CHINESE TO YOU, YOUR RACIST IDIOT!) Tellynzphonezfor: "ZELP! GET ZE CHINESE PRESCHOOLER IN ZE CAGE!!!" 30 minutes later and Toshio are suffering the same Marilou did because of Tellyznphonezfor but is teleported out, just to attack him again Tokiko: "" (Translation: Loser, I died in the Nagasaki bombing, moron!) ties Tellyznphonezfor hands and feet on seperate ropes Tokiko: "" (Translation: That will teach you, and the blindfold) blindfolds Tellynzphonezfor Tokiko: "" (Translation: You won't feel anything!) 5 minutes later Tellyznphonezfor: "GET IN ZE CAGE!" 40 minutes later Toshio, and Marilou are all tied in a rope in the same cage hanging from the highest floor's ceiling in the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel Tellyznphonezfor: "REMEMBER TO SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Marilou: "They can't even do that, you dumb s***!" appears Sakura: "" (Translation: GIVE ME TOKIKO!) strangles Tellyznphonezfor and makes him unconsious 'teleports Tokiko, Toshio and Marilou, and Toshio steps on Tellyznphonezfor multiple times before leaving and vanishing off somewhere Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: "That will teach him not to be a pain in the ***!") to: Sakura places the 3 inside a secret hideout and jumps into the hideout Sakura: "" (Translation: "We'll be safe here!") Another Ghosts teleport into the hideout Tokiko: "" (Translation: Red eyed lady? Why do you wear the Japanese Navy uniform?) Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: It was the only clothes from WWII I liked, the rest sucked) 75 minutes later Toshio, Sakura, and Marilou are all tied in a rope in a sturdier, locked cage hanging from the highest floor's ceiling in the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel Tellysnphonezfor: "DON'T FORGET TO SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Marilou: "They can't speak English, stupid!" immediately teleports into Antarctica with the 3 to: Back at GBH Tellyznphonezfor: "WHAT ZE F***?! ZIS AIN'T GOOD AT ALL!" 2 hours later Reicheru: "WHAT THE F***?! AN ANOTHER COUNTERPARTS TRAITOR?!" 2 hours later Toshio, Sakura, and Marilou suffer the same fate they did last time in the GBH alongside Another Reicheru and Another Alessandro tries teleportation, but fails Reicheru touches all of the hostages in the cage and vanishes without a trace Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: QUIT LOCKING ME IN A CAGE! I COULD DESTROY IT!) Normal Reicheru: "" (Translation: Another Alessandro, it could of killed Mari----) Marilou: "Actually, It wouldn't kill me." Alessandro picks Tellyznphonezis up and covers his mouth, and holds him by crossing his legs Normal Reicheru: "" (Translation: Go for it!) 5 minutes later is in the cage, hanging from a rope Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: Are you going to shut the f*** up when you're told do in the first places and stop it with your lame excuses to tell the Japanese-speaking ones to speak English, but really can't, I speak Italian, not Japanese, I wonder) 30 minutes later Toshio, Sakura, Marilou, Normal Reicheru, Another Reicheru, and Another Alessandro are all in a small, locked, and sturdy cage, with duct tape applied in their mouths, and they are hanging from ropes, but Toshio cuts the rope and frees everyone, and Another Alessandro teleports everyone out Normal Reicheru: "This is boring as s***, I'm leaving, come on guys!" Reicheru teleports everyone and they go somewhere else Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: I agree, this is boring as s***!) Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Japan anyone?) Marilou: "Yes, please." 1 hour later fires water blasts from her barrel water gun Tellyznphonezfor: "ZELP! ZIS OTTER WHO IS A BRAZILIAN PRESCHOOLER HAS GONE CRAZY!" Marilou: "First off, I am 14 years old. Secondly, I am a Canadian!" Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!!" Marilou: "I am already speaking English, no brainer!" Tellynphonezfor: "F*** OFF AND SPEAK ZENGLISH!!!" Normal Reicheru: "NO! YOU F*** OFF!" Reicheru teleports and comes back Normal Reicheru: "Hey Tellynzphonez, I got a question for you! Which country was the final to surrender during World War II?!" Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH, CHINESE THIRD GRADER!" the Otter jumps in Sophie: "Normal Reicheru is already speaking English! And she is not Chinese! She's Japanese for the love of Mayor Jeff! She is not a third grader either!" Tellyznphonezfor: "F*** OFF AND SPEAK ZENGLISH!!!!!" the Otter slaps Tellyznphonezfor in the face repeatedly with her tail 10 Minutes Later face is completely red the Good Witch appears Gemma: "JAMIE WAYNE HULBERT! YOU DIRTY, NASTY-LOOKING B****!" Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH, EGYPTIAN EIGTH GRADER!" Sophie: "Shut the heck up, liar! Stop calling people the wrong ethnic groups! Gemma is Irish and she is an adult in her 20's! She already speaks English too!" Tellyznphonezfor: "F*** OFF AND SPEAK ZENGLISH!! BOTH OF YOU!!" turns Tellyznphonezfor into a sugar glider, but Normal Alessandro reverts Gemma's action 20 Minutes Later